


Poetry Round Robin Round 2 of the International Fanworks Day 2020 Games

by MODEliot



Series: Poetry Round Robin - IFD 2020 [2]
Category: AO3 International Fanworks Day
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MODEliot/pseuds/MODEliot
Summary: These are the poems that were created in the first game of Poetry Round Robin for the 2020 International Fanworks Day Celebration.Hosted by Izzy.
Series: Poetry Round Robin - IFD 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635685
Kudos: 4
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Poetry Round Robin Round 2 of the International Fanworks Day 2020 Games

**Author's Note:**

> Rules: During this game, we’ll write a FANDOM poem. The host will choose a style (limerick, haiku, sonnet, or ghazal) and post the first line. Then those in the room will write the next lines until the poem is finished.
> 
> *Note: Only made it through one poem before running out of time. It is a Sonnet.

The library never really burned down  
because all of the works were digitized  
Instead the librarian went to town  
Where her presence was by all greatly prized

She taught the villagers both small and large  
To take their words and make them flower  
Do what you please when you’re in charge  
Because personal stories have the most power

The people took up keyboards, notebooks, pens  
To spread the words of adventure  
They shared their stories with their family and friends  
And their stories no person could censure  
So the digital library filled with poems and prose  
With an ending that left readers on their toes


End file.
